


Cuddles and Comforts

by Princesslego995



Series: The Troublemakers. What crimes will they commit? [2]
Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sharonne please for the love of god just admit to your night terrors already, but ANGST, but there's also fluff, starts fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesslego995/pseuds/Princesslego995
Summary: Headcanon of mine"Sharonne gets extremely worried when she wakes up alone if other people were in her night terrors due to the "if you die in a dream you die in real life" thing."So what better way to show it off than with my favorite flavor of fanfic, angst?
Relationships: Sharonne Ryan/Allison Mitchell, Troublemakers - Relationship
Series: The Troublemakers. What crimes will they commit? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126742
Kudos: 1





	Cuddles and Comforts

Ally woke up with the sun beaming right into her face. Turning over out of instinct, their eyes settled on Sharonne, the love of their life. Ally loved when they woke up before their girlfriend because they got to see a totally relaxed side of her that she rarely ever shows. Sharonne's hair had come undone sometime during the night, really not surprising to them. Silently brushing what they could out of Sharonne's face, Ally placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before finally deciding to wake up. It was their turn to pick up groceries, and Ally wanted to surprise Sharonne with the best breakfast ever.

When Ally finished getting themselves ready, they smiled subconsciously seeing Sharonne still peacefully asleep, now hugging a pillow as her hair had fallen back in front of her face, a few strands being blown every so often by her breathing. Ally went and adjusted their shared blanket so that it fully covered Sharonne from her toes to her shoulders before heading out.

When Sharonne woke up, it wasn't as peacefully as how she had hoped. She was breathing fast and looked around in a panic, panicking harder when she saw that she was alone.

"Okay...breathe....maybe Ally's already downstairs...." Sharonne told herself. Slowly but scaredly going through her morning routine, she only panicked more when she saw that Ally was nowhere to be seen.

"Please no....." Sharonne curled up into a ball on the couch, wrapping herself in a blanket making only her face visible. "It....it smells like them...." Sharonne said, starting to break down.

~~time skip brought to you by a clown~~

When Ally returned, their heart shattered upon the sight that greeted them. Sharonne still curled up with the blanket, crying her eyes out, shaking like a leaf, and hyperventilating so hard that she could've passed out at any moment. Dropping the groceries, Ally instantly ran up to their girlfriend, but didn't touch her immediately as to not scare her.

"Sugar Nugget.....what happened?" Ally asked in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

"Ally?....You're alive?" Sharonne asked in a voice so small Ally almost jad to strain their ears to her her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ally asked, slightly confused. That was when Sharonne latched herself onto Ally, afraid they'd dissappear if she didn't.

"I thought I lost you!" Sharonne exclaimed, breaking down all over again. Ally didn't say a word, only rubbing comforting circles into Sharonne's back, letting her get it all out.

"Just...tell me next time you're gonna go somewhere. Even if it means waking me up. I just don't like feeling alone." Sharonne managed to say through hiccups and sniffles.

"Of course. Sorry for leaving you alone today." Ally said, gently kissing Sharonne on the tip of her ear, getting a small giggle from her. "There's the smile I love."

Ally spent the rest of the day showering Sharonne in love and affection.


End file.
